Mama's Little Musician
by Gamer95
Summary: While on tour in England, Ibuki Mioda finds something in an alley that forces her to take a whole new outlook on life. Does the cheerful, goofy musician have what it takes to give the child a warm, loving home, and the things he needs to truly be happy?
1. Chapter 1

Ibuki laughed with glee as she walked out the door of the concert hall. Performing always caused her such complete and utter joy, and she always had a good laugh afterwards...

Taking one last sip of her water, she strutted towards her hotel a grin on her face. She had to leave early tomorrow morning to head back so she had to get to bed! As the doors came into sight she caught some movement out of the corner of her eye.

'Hmm? What's that?' She thought, scrunching her face in confusion. 'Might just be a kitty...buuuut what if it's not? What if it's something important or cool?'

Shrugging, she entered the aleyway to pick up some faint whimpering and scuffling. she turned a corner and gasped.

Laying in the alleyway was a tiny, TINY figure, bleeding out of multiple places and covered in bruises.

Her eyes widened and she let out a loud, long, overexagerrated gasp before rushing to his side and kneeling beside him.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed worriedly. "What the heck happened to you?!"

The tiny figure lolled up his head to look at her, then he whimpered in fear and began to pull away, trying to escape.

"Hey kiddo come on, I won't hurt you." She said gently, wrapping her arms around the kid and lifting him up. The kid was struggling and trying to escape but he was obviouslt weak, not making any headway.

Ibuki frowned. This kid was in really bad shape.

"Heeeey...Come on, don't be afraid of Ibuki!" She said with a grin. "Smile, come on, you can do it!"

Harry Potter was confused, hurt and scared. Why was he being held? What was smile?

"S-Smile?" he wheezed pathetically.

Ibuki tilted her head. "Yeah! Smile! Like this!" She grinned widely. "See? It's easy! Now you try!" He tried, but he was SO exhausted. He enjoyed being held... but it wouldn't last. He knew that the strange woman would throw him in a sewer somewhere. Eventually he fell asleep in her arms. Ibuki frowned. "Huh...No smile? Ibuki gets it...You just need a little rest." She giggled. "I know! Ibuki'll take you to the hospital! They have beds there, and you can even get those owies checked!"

Ibuki frowned a bit at the ammount of injuries on his body. Where did they come from? She pulled her hoodie over her face and approached the hospital, trying to avoid being seen. 'If the people see Ibuki, they might want an autograph. And Ibuki really doesn't have time for autographs right now...'

Ibuki finally entered the Hospital, happy to see a lack of people in the waiting room. She marched up to the secretary and pulled her hood down.

"Hi there! This little cutie needs to be checked in. Oh, and don't you dare ask Ibuki for an autograph! Get the cutie fixed first!" Ibuki said sternly, pointing her index finger in the secretary's face.

The secretary stuttered. "I-I don't know who you are..." she said.

Ibuki laughed, "Oh ha ha! Sorry! But check him in now please!"

The secretary stared weirdly at Ibuki, trying to decipher how crazy she was. "...Right...One moment please..."

A few moments later she was playing with Harry's hair subconsciously while waiting for the doctor. He was really cute... his shaggy hair and his peaceful little face. And look at his hands! So tiny... Ibuki squealed as she was overcome with his adorablness. She hugged him close and kissed his head.

"You're like a little teddy, all cuddly and tiny and stuff...Oooh! Ibuki should keep you! You'll live with Ibuki, and Ibuki'll feed you and hug you and everything you want, Ibuki'll do!"

A throat clearing noise interrupted her monologue. She looked up to see a very tall female doctor with brown hair.

"Hello Doctor!" she said with her head turned sideways, eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"Yes hello Ms. Ibuki. I'm here to take a look at the child you found?"

"Oh, good!" She hopped to her feet. "Well, let's go then!" She walked forward.

"Um...Miss? Where are you going?" Ibuki frowned.

"Ibuki's gonna go in too. Duh!"

"I'm afraid you'll have to stay out here. The examination might be a while and we can't have anyone watching." the doctor informed her, taking the child in her own arms and carrying him inside.

"Goodbye my little Ibuki-Baby!" she called out as he disappeared. The Doctor raised an eyebrow and went in for the exam. Ibuki pouted as she crossed her arms and sat back in her seat. "No faaaaaair!" She whined. "Ibuki wants to make sure he's okay toooooo!"

An hour later Ibuki had fallen asleep in her seat and she felt someone tap her shoulder. She shot up and looked around, only to see the doctor with a tear stained face and a grim expression that worried Ibuki.

"What's wrong with the little one?" she asked.

"He...He...He shouldn't even be alive!" Ibuki was suddenly still as the grave, unsure of how to react to this news. "The injuries I've seen...They should have killed him! His bones were very nearly irrepairably damaged all throughout hos body, he was suffering the worst internal bleeding I had ever seen, his entire body was covered in all sorts of horrible injuries..."

Ibuki felt hot tears begin to pour out her eyes.

"Is the little one okay? Can Ibuki see him?" she asked quickly and the doctor replied,

"Yes but be VERY careful. He's fragile right now?" she said and Ibuki was gone and in the room in under ten seconds. She screeched to a halt next to the child's bed and stood over the little boy, leaning down to look directly at his face, her nose practically touching his.

"You're cute... but you're in pain. It's settled. Ibuki adopt you." she said, slipping into the bed and pulling the little mummy close.

Harry began to stir in the arms of Ibuki. For the first time in years he felt warm and safe...

Suddenly, his eyes opened and he found himself staring into the concerned face of the woman from earlier.

Harry began to whimper in fear. He wasn't supposed to be seen! Uncle Vernon was gonna hit him! He tried to struggle but found himself too exhausted. Ibuki sighed.

"Little one don't be scared! Ibuki wants to help you!" Harry stopped struggling, as it was causing him too much pain. His wounds were on the brink of reopening, and if he moved another muscle, they most likely would. All he could do was lay in the woman's grasp and allow her to do what she pleased to him...

Ibuki hugged him and cooed.

"There you go! Ibuki's name's Ibuki! Why were ya all by yourself like that? Where are your mom and dad?"

"my parents died... my aunt and uncle take care of me miss Ibuki..." he said

Ibuki frowned. "Sorry to hear that little one. Can you tell me your name?"

"I...I'm Harry...But...I also go by...freak...and Stupid...and Boy...and Ugly..."

Ibuki 's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Harry why would you say that? You make Ibuki sad." she said gently, pulling him into a hug.

"Because I-I am one right?" he asked, confused as to why she was grabbing him.

"Noooooo Hare-Bare you're not a freak... You're sweet and cute." she said and started rocking him back and forth.

Harry was stunned. Last he knew, he had been in an alley all alone in the cold night, bleeding. Now here he was, all patched up, being cradled like a baby in a strange woman's arms, the soothing motions of being moved back and forth calming all of his nerves.

"But Uncle Ver-" Harry put his mouth shut quickly and tried not to mention him.

"Who's that?"

"N-no one miss Ibuki..."

She giggled and nuzzled him. "You're SO cute. Ibuki take care of you from now on."

Harry looked at her, stunned. "What...? But...I...I don't understand...Why?"

"Ibuki see's that you're hurt. Ibuki want to make your pain go away like a blowing leaf." she said, clutching him tightly in an embrace

'I'll have to cancel the tour. Mama's little Musician needs all the attention ever!' she thought.

"But i deserve to be hurt..." he told her sincerely.

"No Harry. You don't." She tightened her hold on him. "What you DESERVE is to loved and cuddled!" She giggled and poked his nose. "Boooooop!" Harry felt his mouth curl into a funny shape. He began to giggle.

"See now you got the smiling!" Ibuki said, kissing his head. "C'mon, gimme another!" She urged, grinning ear to ear. Harry obediently did so. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! You did it! You're so happy!" Harry actually enjoyed the strange woman's prsence. He found it comforting. Leaning into her chest he listened to her heartbeat and promptly fell asleep with a smile on his face. Ibuki giggled softly. "Awww..." She cooed. "Ibuki's gonna take SUPER good care of you from now on, Hare-Bear...Don't worry about a thing."

Ibuki vowed to, and she pulled him closer than ever and relaxed.

"Mama Ibuki..." she whispered to herself "I like the sound of that." then she fell asleep.

It was an adorable sight to behold, Harry cuddling up with his future mother as they slept...and Ibuki drooling all over the pillow did little to diminsh the cuteness.

But it didn't matter. Not even the Doctor wanted to wake them up. Except SOMEONE or... Thing, was coming to the hospital to get the boy. And oh was this confrontation not gonna go well.

"Damn freak's gonna get a good beating for this..." Vernon said, stumbling out of the bar near the alley he had put the freak for safekeeping.


	2. Chapter 2

Ibuki, after waiting a little while with the little one, was caught off guard by the appearance of the doctor, who looked stern. Ibuki blinked and tilted her head. "Uh...Hey, doc...Why're you looking at Ibuki like that? Did Ibuki do something wrong?"

The Doctor shook her head. "It's about the child you're cuddling, miss Ibuki." Ibuki blushed and listened. The doctor wiped her eyes and continued. Ibuki cuddled Harry closer, having a feeling she was not going to like what the doctor had to say next... "We have reason to believe that child abuse is a big part to play in this. Lucky for him, he's healing the burns and cuts and bruises, quite rapidly." Ibuki teared up, not liking what she said.

"Abuse...? Why would anyone wanna abuse Ibuki's little Ibuki-baby?"

"Abuse?!" A British, thick voice called inappropriately from behind the doctor. "No abuse at all! What we have here is a case of a little boy run away from home!" The fat man said, squeezing in.

Ibuki frowned. "Huh? Oh my gosh, a hippo got out of the zoo!" She turned to the doctor. "Doc, call animal control! Ibuki will keep it away from Harry!"

Vernon Dursley was not amused. "I'm a human you snivelling twit!"

Ibuki took a second look, then nodded. "You're clear."

Vernon continued, "See here, I'm this boys uncle. Kid ran off a while back. Probably beaten by a gang or something." Ibuki glared at the obese man suspiciously.

"Ibuki thinks you're lying." She said simply. "My Ibuki senses give you away."

"Sir with all due respect, how long ago did he run off?" The Doctor asked

"Eh I'd say, about two months." He said, sweating. The Doctor pulled out a Walkie and called for security.

"Not good enough, the abuse has taken place for four years." Vernon's face turned purple, and he turned to scowl angrily at the sleeping Harry. Ibuki looked between him and Harry uncomfortably. Then Harry started to wake up...

'Oh no!' He thought in anguish, ' I fell asleep!' He stirred more alertly, trying to get up but he felt safe in the arms of who was holding him.

"That brat!" He heard his uncle roar.

He stiffened when he heard that voice. The voice that had caused him so much pain and misery... He looked over to see his uncle looking like a bull ready to charge. Whimpering, he hid himself in Ibuki's arms. With an enraged roar, Vernon charged forward, intent on ripping the freak's head off...

"IBUKI SMASH!"

Ibuki pulled a guitar from her skirt pocket, somehow, and slammed the instrument onto the obese man's head as hard as she could. With a dizzy slur, Vernon collapsed to the ground, absolutely unconscious. There was a tense silence in the room. The doctor turned to Ibuki.

"...How do you keep a guitar in your skirt?"

"Ibuki has her methods." Ibuki replied with a wink. She turned her attention back to the now sobbing kid.

"He-he's gonna get me!" He cried. "He's gonna kill me this time, I just know it! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna! I don't..." He began hyperventilating. Ibuki, acting quickly, pulled him into her neck, whispering in his ear trying to calm him. Harry was crying, but not hyperventilating.

"Shhh...It's okay, Hare-Bear. Mama Ibuki took care of the bad man, so you're safe now." She whispered gently. "No more crying, okay? It makes Ibuki really sad seeing you sad...Can you give Ibuki one of your cute little smiles?" Harry, happy at what she called herself, smiled lightly, making Ibuki gush and go back to calming him.

The Security Guards came in and had multiple others attempt to move Vernon. It took a while, but thirty minutes later, Vernon Dursley was removed from the room. Harry had gone limp, his mind hazy. He enjoyed Miss Ibukis protective hold and words. It was nice... Eventually he burried his face in her chest and groaned, tired.

Ibuki grinned. "Sleepy, huh? Kay then. Take a little nap. Ibuki's not going anywhere."

The Doctor butted in, "Miss Ibuki, a word?"

Ibuki sighed, tucking the baby in, "Hang on little one. Ibuki will be back." She followed the Doctor outside. She spared little Harry one last glance before shutting the door. "So what is it doc? Is chubby hippo man gone?"

"Mr Hippo is gone, yes but I need to tell you that his healing will make him ready to leave soon."

Ibuki blinked, and stood absolutely still for a moment before her face broke into a wide grin. She remained motionless, and the doctor poked her in the rib. "IBUKI CAN ADOPT HIM!" She cheered.

The Doctor winced, "You can, but there's a problem."

Ibuki stopped her happiness real quick. "What is it? Ibuki wants her little Hare-Bear to come home with her, so please tell Ibuki she can fix this problem."

"Well... The child doesn't have any records . We can't find him anywhere."

Ibuki tilted her head, "Ibuki doesn't understand what you telling her."

"We can't find any evidence that the child was even under the man's care. There's no records of him in the city. It's as if he doesn't even exist."

"So Ibuki can have him?" She asked, missing the point.

"Well... I could let you take him home, but don't forget to get him some records." The Doctor said.

"Yay, yay, yay!" Ibuki cheered. "Ibuki's gonna be a mama! Can't wait to tell the little cutie, he'll be SO happy!" Giggling, she turned and skipped back into Harry's room.

Harry had been keeping himself occupied by playing with a small bear that the hospital had provided.

"Harrrrre Baaareee!" She called, slinking up to the bed.

"Y-yes Miss Ibuki?"

Ibuki giggled and wrapped her arms around the little boy, practically covering his entire tiny body. "Ibuki's gonna be your mama from now on!"

Harry froze, causing Ibuki to begin worrying. She looked back at Harry only to find he was looking at her with adorable adoration.

"R-really?" He whispered. He couldn't believe it! He was going to have a mama! And he felt totally okay with Ibuki being there. He liked Ibuki, she was nice. But she did seem a little mad.

Ibuki interrupted his thoughts by snatching him into her arms and giving him a gentle noogie. "You're cute!" Ibuki said, going back to cuddling him. "Ibuki wants to ask you something."

Harry blinked and tilted his tiny head. "Huh? What is it, miss Ibuki?" He asked quietly.

"Ibuki wants to know if you wanna come home with her!"

Harry froze, not expecting that, he looked back up at Ibuki, wide eyed.

"But...I...I don't get it...Why? I mean...Why do you care so much...? Y-You only met me today...I don't understand..."

Ibuki nuzzled his face, "Because Ibuki thinks you're cute, and you need a mom!"

Harry giggled, "But aren't you embarrassed about me?"

Ibuki frowned. "Whaaaaaa? Embarrassed? What? Why would Ibuki be embarrassed about you? Everyone would feel proud to have you as their kid!"

"N-no... I'm a devilish freak..."

Ibuki shushed him, placing a finger over his lips.

"No Hare Bare. You are sweet, and smart." She tightened her hold on him. "And adorable and cuddly and tiny and just..." She had begun gushing nonstop and rapidly over the endless amount of positive things young Harry was.

Harry began to giggle at the feeling of fingers on his belly, before he began to uncontrollably laugh as she began tickling him. Ibuki giggled at the sound of his laughter. She adored it. It was such a wonderful, pleasing sound to listen to.

After stopping, Ibuki let the doctors disconnect Harry and Ibuki picked him up.

"Ready to go home baby?"

Harry looked into her smiling face, and nodded happily. He rested his head in the crook of her neck, wrapping his arms around her. "Yes, Miss Ibuki...I...I can't wait..." Ibuki smiled, her boots clomping as she signed him out and left the hospital, arriving at the limo she called for. She sat down, bouncing the far too light Harry on her lap.

She knew, however, that she would have to buckle him in before the limo took off. She understood basic road safety, after all. But! She didn't have a car seat! So she simply slipped the seatbelt over both of them, cuddling the Hare-Bare. He rested his head against Ibuki's bust, listening to her rapid heartbeat.

"Sleepy buddy?" Harry nodded, hazy minded. Ibuki giggled and rested her chin atop his head. "Kay! You take a nice nap, and Ibuki'll pick something up for supper for when you wake your sleepy little head, kay?"

"Ok... Mommy..." He said as he fell asleep in her comfortable hold. Ibuki gushed at what he called her, squeezing him and inwardly squeeling.

'Soooooo cuuuuuuuuuuute!' She thought. 'Ibuki can't take iiiiiit! Ibuki has diabetes now because Hare-Bear's too cuuuuuuuute!'

After getting simple McDonalds, some chicken nuggets, milk and fries, she played with Harry's hair for a minute, she found herself back at a Hotel Swarming with Paparazzi. Ibuki flinched and hid behind the window. She certainly couldn't take her sweet, scared little Ibuki-baby into the hotel with all those scary people around. He was so shy, they'd scare him! Looks like she was staying in the limo for a while.

Harry stirred at the sound of yelling, instinctively clutching at Ibuki, who was tense.

"Miss Ibuki," she frowned a little when he said that, "What's that?"

'Shooooot...' She internally pouted. 'What about mama?' She shook her head. "It's just mama Ibuki's fans...Don't worry. We'll stay here. They'll get bored soon enough anyway..."

"Mama-Ibuki's fans? Are you famous?" He asked

She smiled, "uh huh! Now you need to eat." She pulled out a happy meal from the floor of the car and opened the bag, grinning happily. "Look! There's even a little toy in it for you!"

"T-toy?" He asked, caught off guard when a French fry was shoved in his mouth.

"Open up baby!" She said as she hand fed him the French blinked in confusion, but obediently opened his mouth with an "aaah" as Ibuki happily fed him his happy meal.

Soon little Harry was full, but still exhausted. He cuddled into Ibuki, enjoying the contact. Feeling more comfortable he asked a very important question.

"M-miss Ibuki?"

Ibuki was still pouting over at the papparazzi. "Yeah, Hare-Bear?" She asked sweetly, ruffling his messy black hair.

"Are... Are you my new mama?"

Ibuki grinned so widely, Harry got scared. Ibuki scooped him up in a giant hug.

"Heck yeah Ibuki's your new mama!" She exclaimed happily. "And you're not getting rid of Ibuki." She winked at him. Ibuki frowned when the little one started sobbing. He had tears just shooting out like firehoses. Ibuki grabbed his shoulders

"What's wrong Hare Bare?!"

"I...I'm just...so...happy..." Harry sniffled. Ibuki cooed, engulfing her Ibuki-baby in an embrace while kissing his head.

"Mama-Ibukis here... There there..." She adjusted her hold on him so she was cradling him like a baby, rocking him back and forth gently.

"Mama... I never had a momma..."

He was silenced by a finger over his lips and a kiss on his forehead. Ibuki leaned in and whispered, "I love you Hare Bare, and nothing will ever hurt you. Never ever." Harry smiled tearfully and rested his tiny head on her chest, clutching at her shirt.

Ibuki looked outside to see the fans disappear, believing she wasn't there. She took the opportunity to rush out with the tiny child and run inside.

She sprinted up to her hotel room, keeping her hood up to disguise herself somewhat, then closed the door softly but quietly behind her.

A soft yawn caused her to "aww" and set the child one on the bed. She carefully tucked him into the bed.

"Sweet dreams Hare Bare..." Harry cooed softly in his sleep and snuggled into the blankets. Ibuki pulled out a small plushie, his happy meal toy, and placed it in his hands.

Harry subconsciously pulled it closer to his chest as Ibuki slipped into some sweats and a tank top, slipping into bed with Harry, wrapping him in a hold.

'Yeah...Ibuki's gonna be a good momma...' She yawned softly. 'A really great mama...'

With that the two fell into peaceful slumbers, each feeling good about the future...


	3. Chapter 3

Ibuki woke up the same way she always did: her eyes snapping open and with a huge, manic grin on her face. She was always eager to start a new day, and she was about to leap out of her hotel bed to start this one...until she remembered that she had company. She looked down at her chest to see her adoptive child snugly resting against her, breathing softly. She grinned lovingly at him before setting him off to the side and regu king him in, before leaving to go get ready. She put on her favourite outfit: black t-shirt with a skull on it, black skirt, and two mismatched thigh-highs. After she was dressed, she went to look over the sleeping boy in the bed. He was so peaceful...so innocent! She sat on the bed, pulling the boy's head onto her lap and looking down at his smiling face. She couldn't wait to tell him ALL about her career...Buuut...for now, she was content to just stroke the top of his little head as he nestled his cute little head closer onto her lap, clearly enjoying the care immensely. It was so sad that he had to be so attention starved...but as his Mama, she was happy to fill his apetite! She kissed his head and went back to stroking it. Her stomach grumbled, and she pouted. She wanted him to stay asleep so she could keep petting him...But she also wanted him to wake up because she was hungry! But she didn't have to wait long to make a choice, as he began to stir, his eyes fluttering open to meet her grinning face. "Hello Hare Bare!"

Harry was surprised for a moment, before remembering everything and smiling widely at his caretaker. "Miss Ibuki!"

Ibuki pouted and lifted him into her lap, rocking him back and forth. "I thought I was Mama..." she mumbled, colliding noses and coddling the tiny child.

Harry blinked, and he tilted his head. "Y-You are...? You're...m-momma?" He asked, confused.

"Of course Ibuki-Baby!" She exclaimed, nuzzling his face and kissing his forehead. Harry was astonished...

"M-Momma..." He said softly. He mouthed the word a few times before looking up at Ibuki and slowly grinning. "You're momma!"

"And you're my son. Now hug mama."

The two embraced happily for a while before letting go and happily looking at each other. "A-Are you sure you wanna be my momma?" Harry asked softly. "I mean...why do you wanna?"

"Because Harry, Ibuki thinks you're adorable, and sweet, not to mention you NEED love and affection." Ibuki told him.

"But...I...can't have it... I really don't deserve to have you for a mommy..." Harry said softly, resting his head on her chest despite himself.

Ibuki shook her head violently, her hair whipping around. She took Harry's Chin in her hand and tilted his head up towards him. He looked so crestfallen... "Hare-Bare...If anything I don't deserve you..." Ibuki told him.

Harry stared at her in shock. "B-But-" Ibuki put a finger to his mouth. "Don't insult yourself. I don't like it." She said gently. Harry nodded before giggling and diving back into her chest, extremely happy that she loved him... Ibuki smiled and kissed his head. It was one of the few times she spoke First Person...But she'd do it for him. Still, she wouldn't do it TOO often...After all, third-person speech was her thing. She DID have an image to uphold after all! She rocked the tiny baby back and forth a little more before realizing the time. "OH! Harry, Ibuki needs to explain something to you."

Harry looked up at her sleepily. "Hmm? Oh...Okay. Wh-What is it, Miss Ibuki?" He asked softly. Ibuki giggled.

"Weeeeell...What would you say if I told you I was a super famous singer?"

Harry's head tilted to the side in confusion. "Mama's a...singer?" he asked, not clear.

Ibuki giggled. "Yep! A really famous one, too. Mama's got a lot of fans, and she gets paid a lot of money." She poked the little boy's nose. "That means lots of toys for Hare Bear~!"

Harry blushed and looked down sheepishly. "I-I don't get toys...I already have one..." Harry said, gesturing to his little plush toy he got from the Fast Food place.

Ibuki pouted. "Aw, Hare Bear, that's nowhere CLOSE to enough!" She protested. "You need lots and lots and lots of toys to REALLY be happy, and that's what Ibuki's gonna give ya!"

Harry looked back up at her and blushed. "I-I just need you m-mama..." he said sheepishly, hiding his tiny face in his tiny hands.

Ibuki clutched at her chest. "Oooooh, your cuteness and sweetness is KILLING Ibuki!" She said dramatically. "Ibuki's got diabetes again!"

Harry then looked apologetic. "s-sorry mama...I didn't-"

"Hare-bare! It's just an expression." she said gently, lifting him out of bed.

She giggled. "Ibuki was just giving you your daily reminder that you're the cutest, sweetest little thing in the history of forever!"

Harry blushed again and covered his face with an "EEP!" As he wasn't used to the attention.

"Aww...okay Hare-Bear, in a little while we have to go back on the road!"

Harry looked at her. "H-Huh? Y-You live on the road?" He asked, confused and not understanding what she meant.

Ibuki giggled at his lack of understanding. "No no! Ibuki lives in a Tour Bus that carries Ibuki to where she needs to go to play music!" she said, slipping on one of her shirts over Harry's old clothes so he looked like he was wearing a dress.

"Hmm...Ibuki REALLY needs to take you clothes shopping."

Harry tilted his head. "Huh? But...I have clothes already..." He said softly. "I don't need new clothes...Is there something really wrong with what I have?"

Ibuki tsked and set him on the bed again, patting his head before resuming her packing. "Yessiree! You're wearing Rags buddy. Rags that still have LOT'S of...well...Grime. Ibuki thinks you need lot's of clothes-"

She turned to see Harry smelling the shirt she'd put on him and smiling contedly. "Your shirt is warm...smells g-good.." he told her sincerely.

Ibuki giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Awww, thank you, sweetie." She cooed softly. "And you'll have all kinds of warm, good smelling clothes of your own soon!"

Harry gave her a pouty look that made her melt. "But I like your shirt...It smells like you and that helps me calm down..." he said, wrapping himself up in it like a tiny baby.

Ibuki giggled. "Awww, well in that case Ibuki'll have to find a way to make your new clothes smell like her!" Harry let himself be lifted up by Ibuki, who grabbed her bags and slung the over her shoulder. She realized that carrying Harry with her bags was a bad idea, so she set him down, despite his pouty look. "Sorry Hare-Bare, but the bus arrives soon and I can't carry you both. You can sit in my lap when we're on the bus!" Ibuki, after a ride down the elevator, arrived to see a Lobby, sadly, FILLED with fans. "Awww..." She moaned. "Go awaaaaaay..." She didn't want the people scaring her baby Hare-Bear. Her wishes were denied however, and the Ibuki fanatics suddenly let out screams of excitement and rushed toward the elevator, causing Harry to whimper in fear and hide inside her leg. Ibuki groaned. "NOT NOW!" She roared over the crowd. "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS, GO AWAY!"

The crowd flinched as security as cleared a path and a bellhop took her bags, giving Ibuki a chance to lift up the whimpering child and carry him to the tour bus waiting outside, and she stepped in, unaware of the GIANT ammount of pictures that were going to be released on the internet so soon... Still, she didn't care if the world knew she had a son now. It wasn't as if she were ashamed of him or anything. Oh but the amount of papparazi swarming her concerts and trying to get pictures of Harry as she was away on stage...Oh well... She turned her attention to calming Harry down. The little boy in her lap was hiding his face in her stomach, clutching tightly to her shirt as he whimpered softly in fear. "So many people...It was so loud..."

"Shh...Hare-Bare i'm so sorry...I forgot they would be there.." she said sincerely, rocking him back and forth as the bus pulled out of the lot and drove away.

Harry sniffled. "Are...Are they gonna be around a lot...?" He asked softly, nervous around the large crowds.

Ibuki pursed her lips. "Um...yes sadly...but I can have arrangements to have them not there?" she offered, causing the little one to nod his head over and over. "Okay, Ibuki'll try to keep the big bad fans away from you, Harry beary. That's a promise." She cooed, kissing the top of his tiny head. 'Course that's easier said than done...' She mentally added. And so, the two sat in silence for a while, Ibuki rocking the child back and forth for a long while before turning on the built in TV to the news. It was pretty standard fare...until the news anchors received a new story... "This just in from international Rockstar Ibuki, has she dopted a child in secret? Pictures in Britain this morning show her carrying a child into her tour bus after yelling at the crowd to be quiet."

Ibuki's eyes widened and her shoulders sagged. "Ibuki has the worst fanbase ever..." She moaned. "WORST. EVER."

"Eyewitness reports state that she found the child a few previous nights, and saved him from torment from an abusive caretaker. The question on most fan's mind is, How will this Affect her career?"

Ibuki pouted. "Ibuki's career's gonna be fine, you jerks! So I have to take care of Hare Bear, big deal!"

"Here are a few comments on what her fans believe."

The TV flashed to a couple of her more fanatic fans. "Uh no, I think that, given the circumstances she's gonna do great as a Mom! She's caring to her fans, so what's to say she can't deal with a little kid?"

"Yeah same here! Did you see how cute they looked together?"

Ibuki blushed. "Aww, Ibuki feels bad for what she said about her fans now..." She said softly. Harry hadn't been listening to his mother's comments, focused on listening to her soft heartbeat. Suddenly, in Tandem, their stomach's growled. Ibuki pouted. "Aww...We didn't have time to eat breakfast..." She whined. She turned to the front of the bus. "Bus Driver! Can we stop for breakfast?" He nodded, searching the road for a place, before spotting one and pulling into the back. "Hmmm..." Ibuki said thoughtfully. "Hare Bear...We need disguises so we can sneak in without getting the fans' attention." Harry tilted his head and Ibuki grinned. Thirty minutes later, Harry was wearing her girlier shirts as a dress, and one of her wigs so he was disguised as a girl. Ibuki had on her hoodie and sunglasses, her hair piled up into a bun to avoid suspicion. "There we go, don't we look great?" She said cheerfully. "Your own mama barely recognizes you, Hare Bear! You look SO different!"

"W-Why am I dressed as a g-girl...?"

Ibuki giggled, "because NOBODY will be able to recognise you now! And you look so cute!" She exclaimed, giving him a hug then leaving the bus. Harry grabbed her hand and allowed her to lead him to the place they would get food. After obtaining the food they retreated to the bus, where Ibuki found Harry blushing. "Aw, what's wrong, Ibuki-baby?" She asked.

"I...I don't really like dressing like a girl..." Harry admitted sheepishly.

Ibuki realized this was probably because of all the compliments he got it the restaurant over how cute he was, even though he was, well, crossdressing. Ibuki laughed, entering the bathroom. "Let's go ahead and get it all off huh?"

Harry nodded eagerly. "Yes please..." Ibuki giggled.

"Aw, Hare Bear, it's not BAD to crossdress!" She cooed.

"I-It isn't...?" Harry asked, still confused.

"No no no! Harry, i'd support you in ANY personal decision you ever make, ever. You could NEVER disappoint me or anger me." she said gently. "Well, unless you start going on killing sprees...But eeeeeey, what are the chances of THAT ever happening?" Ibuki said with a giggle.

Harry shuddered at the thought, then bit his lip. "Can...I-I keep the shirt on...?" he asked the older woman, who smiled and nodded.

"Aw, of course, cuddle bug." Ibuki cooed, kneeling down and rubbing her nose against his.

Harry laughed as Ibuki stopped and took off the wig carefully. Afterwards, Harry was turning around in a circle, looking at himself in the mirror while wearing the shirt. "It looks like a dress, but it's so warm and comfy..." Harry said softly.

"Like wearing it Hare-Bare?" she asked, amused.

Harry blushed and looked at her,"I...I like the color..."

Ibuki giggled. "Yeah, black's my favourite too. I also like pink, purple, green and blue..."

Harry blushed and looked down sheepishly. "Mama..? Can I try on the pink one?" he asked, sounding a little ashamed. Ibuki suddenly had her trunk popped open and a huge supply of shirts were in his path.

The young woman giggled. "Y'know what? Even if I am giving you new clothes, you can use Ibuki's clothes for jammies!" She said excitedly. Harry clapped happily as Ibuki took off her black one and slipped on one of her pink ones, causing Harry to become VERY happy indeed. "I think I like bright colours more than dark ones..." He admitted softly. Ibuki smiled and gave him a gentle squeeze, making him happy. "That's good! When we go clothes shopping we'll find you some pretty bright ones okay?" She looked thoughtful. "Let's see...Green, bright blue, yellow..."

Harry mad a noise and pointed to her Red shirt, though the shirt was so bright that is was practically hot pink. She giggled and slipped it over his head, making him smile. "So we're playing dress up now, are we?" She giggled. "You're so cute, Hare Bear." She poked his nose. "Ibuki could just eat you riiiiight up."

"No no! Don't eat me!" Harry yelled, running away childishly, though he had low stamina, and quickly tired, allowing Ibuki to sweep in and tickle him relentlesly.

"It's too late! Ibuki's GOTCHA!" She put her mouth against his belly. "OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM! IBUKI'LL EAT YOU UP! NOMNOMNOMNOM!" Harry laughed wildly as she tickled him so wildly, that he thrashed and kicked before she finally stopped and Harry's face was red with embarrassment and exhaustion. He looked up at his mother with an adorable pout. "Aw...somebody's sleepy!" Ibuki said knowingly, causing a protest.

"No mama! Mm not tired..." He mumbled, stifling a yawn against her chest.

"Ooooh, yes you aaaare!~" Ibuki sang teasingly. "If you wanna stay up so bad, let's play a game to see if I'll let you...If you can get through one of Ibuki's lullabies without falling asleep, you can stay up!" Harry nodded sleepily and Ibuki carried him to the bed positioned at the back setting him in it. Harry could've passed out right there, the bed smelled so much like his mama... He looked up to see him mother with a large electric guitar. Ibuki gave him a smirk. She knew exactly how to make an electric guitar sound soothing and calming...She wasn't the ultimate musician for nothing, after all. She was absolutely sure this would work. Harry was worn out from playing, and in a bed that calmed him greatly, she had unfair advantages on her side! Harry looked at his mother, struggling to keep his eyes open, and then, the lullaby began... It was so...perfect...like cotton candy to the ears...he felt his eyes shut and not open, and he was out like a light. Ibuki stopped playing, and sighed in approval. Mission accomplished!


	4. Chapter 4

Ibuki was sitting in the front of the bus, practicing her guitar, when she decided to check on Harry. The cutie was still sleeping, curled up in the sheets. Giggling, Ibuki bent over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Then she happily walked back to the front and strummed her guitar. They were rapidly approaching their next concert.. And she was going to have her son watch her in her dressing room! So many people would scare him.

But...She REALLY wanted him to see it. So watching from a TV in the dressing room was the best they could do. She looked back to her bed and sighed. She SO didn't want to...But she would have to wake him soon. Again...his little sleeping face, and the fact he hadn't taken off her T-shirt, and how tightly he was tucked in...UGH! This was undoubtedly her toughest challenge. She was finding it difficult to even reach out to touch his shoulder! Steeling her resolve, she reached out and shook him. It pained her soul to see him start to stir. But then her heart melted as he yawned and rubbed his eyes with his tiny fists "Hmm? Mama...?" He spoke softly.

"Yes Hare-Bear! It's mama. C'mere baby, Mama has a surprise!" she cheered Harry smiled softly and reached up for her. She lifted him up under his armpits and skipped away to the front, the concert hall appearing in view. "This is where Mama Ibuki has her concerts!" She explained.

"It's pretty..." Harry said, looking at the large building

There were bright, colourful lights flashing from the roof, making Harry watch, entranced. "Mama I wanna go in the pretty building!" Harry said, excited.

Ibuki giggled. "Aw, you can TOTALLY come in with mama!"

"Yay!' Harry said happily, them pulling up to the back of the building, and stepping off. It was sundown, and the concert didn't happen for another two hours.

More than enough time to show Harry around the building. Though they had to make sure there was enough time for rehearsal and Make Up. Smiling cheerfully, she sashayed into the building. Security was walking all over, checking out the building. A few fans gasped as they saw her. They were extremely early... She stepped out into the auditorium, which was GIANT. "So this is where mama's gonna do her concert tonight!" She explained.

"It's so big!" Harry grinned

"Ibuki knows! And the bigger the better!"

She lead them back stage, through the equipment room and into the extravagant dressing room. "This is where you'll be watching Mama's concert!" She said with a grin.

"But...I can't see anything..." Harry replied.

"Well, whaddya think the big TV's for?" Ibuki said, gesturing to said item.

"I can watch you on TV?" Harry asked

"Yepper!" Ibuki picked up the remote and pressed the button, turning it on. "See? There's the stage!"

"Yay! I wanna see Mama play!" he cheered

Ibuki giggled and kissed his nose. "And you will! Let mama primp, then you can watch me play, mmkay?"

Harry nodded eagerly. "Okay, mama!"

Ibuki sauntered off, and Harry sat in a big comfy chair Ibuki snapped her fingers as she remembered he needed his supper. "Oh yeah! Harry, there's plenty of free food over in that mini fridge!"

Harry tilted his head. "It's...okay if I eat it...?"

"Of course it is!" She called back "Have some num-nums!"

Harry reached in and pulled out a yogurt packet Unsure, he unwrapped it and began to eat. It was...heavenly. Smiling, he continued to eat.

Meanwhile, Ibuki was having her make up artist perfect her make up She always hated this part of preparation. Sitting still sucked. But she wanted to look her best for her Harry! She was going to play as hard ass she could tonight! Then he'd see how awesome his mama was! Then he'd never want to leave ever! Ibuki let the corners of her mouth raise.

She loved him...a lot. He was polite, open to new things, liked her, was freaking adorable... She was proud to be his mama! As she finished with Make Up, her Agent, a man named John Flowers, entered the room. "Ah! Ibuki darling, there's something that the press wants you to do!" He said dramatically.

"What's that John?"

"Press conference!"

Ibuki's eyes widened. "What's the Press Conference about?" Ibuki asked.

"Well it's about your new little darling, darling!"

Ibuki smiled brightly. "Ooh, can he come too?!"

"To a press conference?" He asked, unclear

"Uh-huh!" Ibuki replied cheerfully.

"Isn't he just a shy little one?" He asked

"Yeah, but those are quiet. And I don't think he likes being away from me."

"Okay darling. It's tomorrow, tomorrow darling."

"Do you gotta say darling after every sentence?" Ibuki asked with a pout.

"It's just what I do darling!" He exclaimed

Ibuki rolled her eyes. "Ibuki thinks it's annoying."

"Yes yes, sorry darling..." He said, sauntering out

Ibuki facepalmed. "Ibuki, you have 10 minutes!" A worker called

"Ooh, almost showtime! Harry! Mama's going onstage soon!"

"Okay, mama!" Harry said happily with a wave.

Ibuki kissed his head, then walked off, grabbing her guitar and stepping towards the backstage area. "Wish mama luck, Ibuki-Baby!" She called back.

"Good luck mommy!" He grinned.

"Thanks, baby!" Ibuki called back with a wave. Harry then went back to eating. He now had a sandwhich, and was watching the screen intently He couldn't wait to see his mama on stage! He was rocking in his seat Then, the curtains were drawn... and Harry was met with a shrill beat of an Electric Guitar. He smiled widely. It sounded really really cool! After three minutes of playing, the song stopped. Harry had HUGE stars for eyes Mama was so good at playing her guitar! He watched with rapt attention, hardly blinking for the next HOUR. His mama's songs would NEVER leave his head! Finally his mother stopped, sweaty, exhausted, and waved to the crowd. "Good night everybody! I'm Ibuki, and I hoped you enjoyed the music!" And then she played one last solo. It was cheery, not as loud, and all around catchy! Harry loved it! And he was very excited to tell his mama how he felt! She left the stage, and Harry waited at the door to see his mama. Ten seconds later, the door slowly pushed open. Harry waited in anticipation...then Ibuki appeared! "Ibuki Baby~!" She sang. "Didja like mama's show? Huh? Didja?" Ibuki looked down to see Harry wrapped around her leg.

"Mama! Mama!" He cheered happily.

"Yay you did! Ibuki's so happy!" She grinned, picking him up and twirling him.

Harry giggled happily as she spun him. "Ibuki's so glad you liked it!" Giggling, she snatched him up. "Sooo, how awesome is mama?"

"Really awesome!" He cheered. "You're so cool with your guitar, mama!"

"Thank you baby!" She praised, sitting down. "Ibuki'll play it any time you want!"

"Now please?" Harry asked

Ibuki giggled. "How about when mama gets you back to the limo, huh?"

"Ok then!" Harry grinned. Ibuki packed up her stuff, handed them to workers, then went to leave

"Bye bye~!" She said cheerfully to her manager.

"Yes darling, see you tomorrow, bye darling." He waved. As they approached the back doors, the screaming of Fans filled their ears.

Ibuki flinched. "Awww, not noooow..."

"I-I'll be fine Mama..." He whispered

Ibuki smiled at him. "Aw, my baby's so brave." Harry blushed...then Ibuki walked out into the crowd. "Please don't swarm!" She requested loudly. They were still flashing pics and screaming.. Some people were cooing at how cute Harry was. Some were papparzzi. Either way it was terrifying Harry. Ibuki sighed and covered his ears. "Mama's here..." Harry wrapped his arms around her neck and hid. This was too much. "It's okay, baby, mama'll get you to the car..."

She picked up the pace, running now. 'Limo, limo, limo, limo, limo...' Was her mantra. She flung open the door and dove in when she arrived. "There. Mama got us to the limo, safe and sound." She cooed.

"T-They're so l-loud..." He whimpered

"Ibuki knows...But we're safe in here now, so it's okay."

"Can't they be quiet?" He asked again

Ibuki sighed. "Nope...They love mama too much..."

"Aww..." Harry pouted

Ibuki giggled and kissed his nose. Which brought his spirits back up, allowing for him to snuggle up happily "Awww, such a teddy-baby!" Ibuki cooed softly.

Harry blushed Crimson. "I'm not a baby..."

"You're Ibuki's baby!" She corrected, hugging him again "Mamas are allowed to call their little ones their baby, even if they're big boys."

"Am I a big boy?" He asked

"Yeppers!" Ibuki said, patting the child on the head. "The biggest boy!" Harry blushed. Ibuki set him in her lap, they stayed close to each other the entire way to the new hotel. Thankfully no one had followed... A good nights sleep sounded SO good.. Ibuki yawned loudly. "Ibuki's EXHAUSTED!" The limo stopped. The driver opened up their door and Ibuki rushed out.

"To the hotel...AWAY!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

She skipped in, then checked in, then stumbled her way over to the elevator. "Now we're gonna take a NIIIICE long sleepie, sound good?"

"Ok mommy..." he yawned, hiding in her hair.

Ibuki giggled softly and petted his head. She stepped out of the elevator, and moved down the hall to her room, which a swipe of the card unlocked. "Aaaaand, this is our room tonight, see cutie?"

"I wanna see...the bed.." He said, exhausted.

Ibuki smiled. "So does mama, actually..." So...they stumbled over to the large, memory foam bed, and flopped down, side by side. Ibuki had him pressed tightly against her bust. He eagerly snuggled into his adoptive mother, and she wrapped the heavy blanket around them Then, Ibuki began to sing, gently and softly, as opposed to her usual style. Harry shut his eyes, clutching at her clothes, then fell asleep himself. "Awww, cutie..." Ibuki cooed. Then she shut her eyes, effectively falling asleep. She dreamed happily of her little boy enjoying her performance.


End file.
